


Attention

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mean Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't even liked this shade of green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

"What the hell happened?", Ianto asked, stunned when he came home. In the center of the living room sat Jack Harkness, grinning broadly . With a paper hat on his head. "I've painted everything.", Jack said with a grin and looked at him proudly.

"I see. But why green? ", asked Ianto. Jack just shrugged his shoulders. "I like green."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "This is my home, Jack. And I don't want green walls. Please repaint it to the color in which the walls were before.”, he muttered annoyed. That was really the peak. Jack had just moved the furniture last week.

 

Sighing, Jack put away the green color. He didn't even liked this shade of green. And he hadn't painted to annoy Ianto. He hadn't moved the furniture to annoy Ianto. He just wanted some attention again. No sex. He just wanted to lie in Iantos arms. Or just kissing. But Ianto obviosly didn't want something like that So he took any attention he got outside of their bedroom.

Although there wasn't much of it.


End file.
